Sweet Dreams are Made of This
by kudasai
Summary: An amusing encounter from Trowa's perspective. 3x4 :


**Title: Sweet Dreams Are Made of This**

**Author: kudasai**

**Disclaimer: Well. I'm not gaining anything from this other than amusement. (In other words, no $$) And no, they're not mine. --**

**Rating: Older Teen….teehee **

**Pairing: 3x4**

**Warnings: yaoi, little boy on boy action goin' on… : D**

_**Knock, knock.**_

"**Yes?"**

"**It's me, Quatre. Can I come in?"**

"**Yeah, sure. It's open," Trowa replied from behind his desk while pulling off his reading glasses. He rubbed his tired eyes, then scanned his room. His clothes were all over the couch and his desk was piled with books and stupid papers. It was almost time for class exams, which gave the teachers a good excuse to make the students' lives as close to hell as possible.**

**The house that the five guys shared was quieter than normal because of this. Wufei was studying on the roof, putting further emphasis on the fact that he thought Duo to be too loud and disruptive. Duo was studying Anatomy in Heero's room. Literally.**

**And Trowa was studying Chemistry, which wasn't hard at all, but the review was ridiculously long.**

**But his luck was getting better. Honestly, what better example was there of luck than finding oneself in the company of Quatre Raberba Winner?**

**Simply put, there wasn't one.**

**Trowa snapped out of his reverie and faced the matter at hand. The very…attractive…blonde-haired, light blue-eyed matter at hand…**

"**Trowa?" he asked innocently as he crossed over to the desk.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**I have a question…"**

"**Go ahead."**

"**It might take a while. It's about Calculus…You know how I am about Calculus…"**

**Oh _yes_, he _knew_ how Quatre was about Calculus…**

"**Oh, that's okay. The only place that's clean is my bed. My room's a mess."**

"**Mine too. Especially around this time."**

"**I need a break from Chemistry anyway. Reviews are okay, but when they're nine pages long? Give it a rest."**

"**I agree," Quatre provided, nodding his head obediently as he sat on the bed. **

**This action set Trowa's brain into high gear as images came rushing forth like a tidal wave. He mentally slapped himself.**

**It was really getting hot in there.**

"**So what number is it?"**

"**Thirty-four."**

**Trowa read through the question once.**

**Twice.**

**Thrice.**

**And reached a conclusion. He didn't remember a damn thing that he did on that problem, much less the entire review. Hell, what was the review about again?**

**These conditions were getting to him. He just needed a moment to go clear his thoughts, and, uh…cool down. **

"**You know, I don't remember exactly what I did on that problem. I'll get my paper. I think I left it in my bag…downstairs." Pause. "I'll be right back."**

**As he stepped into the hallway, he loosened his tie. By the time he reached the living room, his sleeves were rolled back to his elbows and the first two buttons on his oxford were undone.**

**His body temperature, however, remained much the same.**

**Paper retrieved, he returned at a controlled pace to his room, only to find a most marvelous sight.**

**Quatre Raberba Winner was asleep on his bed.**

**Oh, a vision so tantalizing it was. The feather-light blonde bangs that fell softly across his face. The fair lids that covered the blue pools that he knew rested underneath. His light pink lips parted slightly in their duty as his chest rose and fell.**

**His school uniform was still…halfway…on..**

**His sleeves were rolled to his elbows, that little navy vest still on, riding up his torso. The dress shirt underneath was unbuttoned; one shoulder of the garment in its proper place while the other teasingly found itself falling off his shoulder.**

**How naughty.**

**Oh dear god, Trowa thought to himself as he felt footsteps approaching and his navy slacks getting tighter.**

**Heero and Duo rounder the corner, looking a bit more than rumpled.**

**Heero met Trowa's eye and Duo gave a little wave as they got closer. Trowa panicked and tried to block their view of the sight within with his slim frame.**

"**Hey Tro," Duo whispered as they stopped in the area. "I'm whispering because Wu is studying really ha…haa…hard—**

"**Holy hell."**

**He took a beat and spoke again. **

"**Wow…That's kinda kinky with the uniform setup there, but uh, you know, whatever turns you on." He leant in a little closer. "Hey now. Don't bone him too hard. You're a big guy there, and, um, all over I'm sure. Quatre's pretty delicate. We don't want him broken…"**

**Duo shared a wink and a joking handshake, then the two walked away.**

**Trowa stood in the aftershock of that which was Duo, stunned. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Trowa noticed a tube that had been transferred to his pocket only moments ago.**

**Damn that Duo Maxwell.**

**He had to put this somewhere. Like…like…**

**Like his nightstand!**

**He slid the drawer open, deposited his burden, and closed the drawer.**

**The very idea of doing what that conversation suggested was having an immense effect on Trowa, so he decided he needed a distraction.**

**He halfheartedly turned back to his Chemistry review.**

**This proved useful for a good ten minutes or so, when, just as he was nearing problem forty-seven, he heard Quatre moan.**

**To make a tempting situation even more appealing, Quatre Raberba Winner just _had_ to moan in his sleep.**

**Oh god, don't do it again, don't do it again, don't—**

"**Uhhnuhh…"**

**That one was definitely louder.**

**Trowa was split between two courses of action: 1) Walk over and shake Quatre awake, demanding that the blonde quit unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of Trowa Barton's hidden passion and fucked into oblivion or 2) which entailed sitting there and listening to these sounds that Quatre made…**

**Then Trowa had a thought. Quatre couldn't keep it up for long. No way. So he opted to sit.**

"**Oh T-t-tro…-"**

**Oh, oh, oh…that was extremely arousing…**

**Wait, what the hell was Quatre dreaming about! And was it just Trowa or did it sound like the blonde was just about to say his name?**

**Trowa reached downward. He was having some serious trouble adjusting his crotch.**

**He steeled himself against his rather insistent thoughts. Then he heard heavy breathing from across the room. He clenched his eyes shut and stood—**

"**Trowa…"**

**Man, I am so hard right now.**

**Realizing this, Trowa decided that if his condition worsened, he might hurt himself…or someone else. so he summoned all his courage and walked over to his bed, where he discovered the blonde fisting his bedsheets.**

"**Please Tr-"**

**Desperate, Trowa crawled over Quatre and seized his shoulder, not really realizing his position. His knees were straddling the young man, his left hand planted, suspending his body over temptation.**

**His sudden grab at Quatre's shoulder brought forth a most surprising reaction from the blonde, whose left hand grasped Trowa's hardness.**

**Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.**

**He didn't know what the hell he could do now, to get himself out of this impossible situation. All his mind would focus on was the hand (now rubbing) at his crotch and how wrong this seemed—but oh how good it felt…**

"**Qu-Quatre—" he tried to say, but was immediately interrupted by the blonde insisting that he say it again.**

**If this kept up, Quatre would be one sore man. And tousled-looking (which meant he would be even more sexy) because Trowa would do him fifty times—**

**His train of thought was interrupted (perhaps for the better) by movement below him. He remembered his hand on the blonde's shoulder and began shaking him to wake.**

"**Quatre, wake up, come on-"**

**The young man's eyelids fluttered open and his twin blue orbs stared blurrily ahead of him. He sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in his current…state. Then it hit him.**

**His hand held Trowa below the belt, and their bodies were mere millimeters apart. **

**He gasped audibly and pressed back as far into the headboard as he could manage. **

"**Quatre?" Trowa asked, a look of concern spreading across his features.**

"**Yeah?" the blonde mumbled, sounding sullen and forlorn.**

"**Wha.." Trowa had entirely intended to ask in a comforting way what was wrong, but his brain wasn't the area that was receiving enough blood to conduct reasonable thought. Instead, he blurted out, "What were you dreaming about?"**

**Quatre's eyes remained downcast, not visiting the lonely jade depths that searched for their company.**

"**Nothing…" he unsuccessfully lied.**

"**I don't think it's nothing when you're…er…you're talking in your sleep."**

**This stirred an immediate reaction in the blonde.**

"**What! I was—What did I say?"**

"**Oh, nothing..Just a few sounds here and there…something that started with a T and-"**

"**-ended with an a?" Quatre grimaced and looked down. He was obviously not pleased with his subconscious behavior.**

"**I'm really sorry about all of…that…Trowa," he said, beautiful head hanging even lower.**

"**Forget it…uh, hey, how often do you have these dreams?"**

**Quatre sighed.**

"**Almost every day…"**

**Trowa couldn't stand seeing the blonde so downhearted; he was as much involved in the ordeal as this innocent angel was. **

**He bit his lip and looked up at Quatre.**

"**What do you think of me Quatre?"**

**He really hadn't meant to say that either. He wanted to smack himself.**

**There was a long pause.**

**And an even lengthier mumble.**

"**I'm sorry," Trowa said, leaning in. "I couldn't hear you…"**

**It was considerably louder this time, especially because Quatre had pulled Trowa so close to him that his lips brushed the brunette's ear as he spoke.**

"**I said that I think you're the sexiest man on this fucking planet with the mind to back it up and every time I see you I want you to fuck me so hard that I don't move for hours afterward…I want you so badly that I don't care if I'm going to hell for it."**

**He punctuated this with his knee nudging Trowa's member, eliciting a moan from the taller one, whose emerald eyes rolled shut.**

"**Hey Trowa," he half-moaned, half-breathed into his ear, clutching the thick, light-brown hair with his left hand as his right quested underneath Trowa's shirt. "Guess what I was dreaming about…"**

**The short pause was filled with Trowa's heavier-than-average breathing.**

"**Ohh Trowa," the blonde moaned with intent. "I was dreaming about you." He paused, lightly passing his lips across his neck before he continued. "Would you believe that?"**

**Trowa's entire body shook as his head did.**

"**Hmm…Do you ever have dreams about me?" he asked, purposefully building up a naughty atmosphere. **

"**Hell yes," the tall one panted without hesitation, moving closer to Quatre as he pushed his erection even further against the blonde's knee. The tone of voice Quatre was using was a definite turn on and his body was surging for contact. Half of him still couldn't believe this was happening, but hell if he cared. He was with Quatre Winner, who was groping him like mad and talking quite inappropriately to him. All Trowa knew was that he didn't want it to stop.**

"**You do?" Quatre asked, immediately dropping his sultry demeanor in his moment of innocent confusion.**

**Trowa nodded as he focused on not mauling the now normal and sweet Quatre.**

**But Quatre had obviously forgotten their states of arousal. He pulled the tall one into a sweetly tight embrace, holding Trowa contentedly before asking his question, somewhat hesistantly.**

"**I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do, but…You don't have to answer if you don't want to, that's okay, just tell the truth," he paused, then continued unsurely. "Do you…do you…love me Trowa?"**

**His eyes clenched shut, but Trowa calmly ran his hands through the short blonde hair.**

**He knew the answer to that question. He knew long before it was even asked, but the occasion to answer had never been presented until that moment.**

"**Yes, Quatre. Yes, I do. And I always have," he said plainly, his look conveying nothing less than pure love.**

**Quatre's eyes opened wide again; Trowa caught sight of the smile that graced his face a second before those lips met his in a kiss that could have halted a decade of war.**

**His emerald eyes closed and he leaned into the pressure. Quatre gasped as their arousals came into contact, his mouth opening at the feeling.**

**Trowa took this as an invitation and passed his tongue along Quatre's bottom lip before fully intruding.**

**Minutes later, they parted for the air that their lungs begged for.**

"**So Trowa," Quatre began breathlessly. "Well…what do you think of me?"**

**Trowa smiled slightly.**

"**Well…since you asked…" He grasped Quatre's wrists in each hand, bringing them above his head before he was able to react. Their bodies aligned and Quatre's mind reeled with pleasure.**

"**Quatre Raberba Winner, beautiful Arabian blonde with an angelic body so tempting that it could send anyone to hell for having impure thoughts. Not only that, but charming beyond belief with an amazing personality—"**

"**Nonononono…what do you _really_ think about me? You know…when you see me…?"**

"**Ohhh…" Trowa paused. The smile from before was replaced with a smirk.**

**That was an entirely different story…**

"**Mmm…that Quatre Winner looks so damned fine today…It just kills me how he looks so innocent when I know that he is completely the opposite underneath. He walks by me everyday, back and forth, flaunting his ass, knowing that_ I_ want it, knowing that _I_ want to rip that little vest off of his body and fuck him over and over, again and again, repetitively, in so many ways. Then I could wake up the next morning with my face buried in his blonde hair. I want him in every way possible, with _me_, with _only_ me—"**

"**Anyday-" Quatre whispered, panting now.**

"**I want to take you-"**

"**Mmmhh…"  
**

"**Any way I can."**

**Quatre felt himself get harder than ever he remembered—**

"**Anywhere I can..." Trowa whispered now, as he ran his tongue along his ear.**

"**Let's be dirty together…" he said, his right hand pulling Quatre's oxford and vest upward.**

**He felt a chill as the clothes parted company with his body. Trowa's long fingers ran up and down his torso, singeing his body like a flame. His gaze, however, was intent on Trowa, moving above him. His rumpled appearance was very appealing to Quatre, but he wished to see flesh. He reached forward and unbuttoned the white oxford, leaving it to hang open, leaving visible the raised skin that he longed to touch.**

**He hungered for much more. Trowa's finely sculpted torso was teasing him; his body was calling for him to seek a far more intimate region. Quatre obeyed, seizing the belt buckle and pulling, that much closer to revealing what he so desired to see.**

**Trowa felt his freedom inching closer as his belt was released and his navy pants thrown to the desk across the room. He dutifully returned the favor and found himself facing the vision of Quatre in his silky, light blue boxer shorts.**

**The next thing he knew, Quatre's boxers and his own were nowhere to be seen. Quatre was every bit as beautiful as he had envisioned.**

**The sudden sensation of a hand on his erection stirred Trowa out of his reverie and sent him digging in the top drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out the package transferred to him via Duo, and put its contents to use.**

**No longer able to withstand Quatre's erotic movements and moans, Trowa deeply immersed himself. The blonde emitted a gasp that conveyed his pleasure and slid himself along Trowa's hard cock.**

**Minutes later, their bodies rocking, the headboard banging against the wall, the two were ready to give in to their passion. Trowa's long fingers wrapped themselves around Quatre's own searing member, bringing both of them shamelessly to climax.**

"**Trowa!"**

**That was the most rewarding emission from Quatre that Trowa had ever heard…**

"**Oh god…Trowa…"**

**He blinked, his eyes came into focus, and reality fell heavily upon him.**

**He had fallen asleep over his Chemistry review, and now he was awake, with an almost-dripping hard-on and someone at his door.**

_**Knock, knock.**_

"**Yes?"**

"**It's me, Quatre. Can I come in?"**

"**Uh, sure…come in…" A slight feeling of déjà vu was beginning to overtake him… "Sure…uh, sit down, only my bed's clean."**

"**Hey I have a question about Calculus…" He paused and smiled sheepishly. "You know how I am about Calculus…"**

"**I'll go get my paper."**

**A smile found its way to Trowa's face as he stepped into the hallway. If he was lucky, déjà vu would be on his side today…Oh yes…**

**It would.**


End file.
